


Happy Birthday, Natsume

by dspd



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dspd/pseuds/dspd
Summary: Natsume's friends throw a surprise birthday party for him.





	Happy Birthday, Natsume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinosternon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinosternon/gifts).



> Belated Merry Christmas to [Kinosternon](http://kinosternon.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> I tried to include all your xmas requests even though I totally suck at hurt/comfort (it's kind of there if you squint?). I hope you enjoy!

Nishimura, Kitamoto, and Taki had been behaving oddly today. Tanuma put his classwork away and grabbed his bento before heading to the roof.

This morning they were whispering by the gate, Kitamoto hushing Nishimura when he started getting louder. The teens continued to whisper, sending glances over their shoulders at the students entering. When Taki arrived, they grabbed her and dragged her into the conversation. Her confused expression quickly morphed into surprise and then excitement. After a moment they went in separate directions, each wearing a huge smile.

At lunch they had shared several significant looks, complete with eyebrow wiggling, when they thought Natsume wasn't looking. If Tanuma hadn't been looking he wouldn't have known that that were acting differently. Nishimura even flashed a thumbs up as Natsume led the way off the roof. Tanuma sighed and blocked the trio before they could follow.

"What are you up to?" He leveled them with his best dad stare but spoke softly so it wouldn't carry down the stairwell. A cloud shadow fell on them.

Taki blushed, "Nishimura asked Fujiwara-san if we could have a birthday party at their house for Natsume next week. She said yes. I was going to tell you after school, I promise!"

Tanuma frowned. He didn't like hiding secrets from Natsume. The only time he'd tried he'd acted awkward and avoided Natsume, unintentionally hurting him. "I don't know if I can keep this secret. I'm not good at that kind of thing."

Nishimura laughed. "Tanuma, all you have to do is help keep Natsume distracted while Kitamoto and Taki and I do the preparations. Just hang out with him like normal. If he asks about us, we'll give you our excuses at lunch so he doesn't suspect after school."

Tanuma shifted, "I'm still not sure about this. The last time I kept a little secret from him, he found out and was hurt by it."

Taki grinned, "but this is a surprise for him. It's just planning for a surprise birthday party. People do it all the time. Think of how happy he'll be when he finds out at the party!"

Of course. Natsume would treasure these kinds of memories.

"Ok,” Tanuma smiled, “then I'm going to invite a few others." He looked at Nishimura and Kitamoto. "Can you distract him today and tomorrow after school? Taki and I are going to deliver some invitations."

(^._.^)ﾉ

Natori tugged on the floppy brim of his hat as he peeked around the wall, watching Natsume with a couple friends in the park across the street. One of them, an exuberant teen with brown hair, was wildly waving his arms around, jumping around as he described something. Natori was too far away to hear what they were talking about but it was funny from the laughter that erupted and echoed across the park. Another friend, taller with short hair replied and the energetic one yelled, sending them into fresh peals of laughter. Natsume's shoulders shook as he laughed.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Hiiragi's voice floated down from her perch on a sturdy branch behind him.

Natori held onto his hat as a gust of wind tried to take it. "Another day. Natsume is busy." He turned away. Natsume had enough to worry about with the Book of Friends. He deserved this time to be normal.

A block from the station, someone called his name. Natori turned around. Oh.

(^._.^)ﾉ

Natsume watched Taki and Tanuma leave together for the third day in a row. He frowned. They had avoided him at lunch today, too. Maybe they were working on a project together. Even in his head that was a weak argument. They would just tell him if something were happening, right? A niggling fear took root in his throat. Maybe they were in some kind of youkai trouble. Maybe Taki got caught in another curse. No, Tanuma would be getting sick if they were around youkai.

Natsume shook his head. No use going in that direction. Even if Taki were caught up in youkai trouble, Tanuma would tell him after last time. Speaking of odd behavior - Kitamoto and Nishimura had been off as well. They weren't nearly as sneaky as they thought. He'd seen the looks and heard whispered words behind his back when they thought he was distracted.

It had been odd enough that he asked Sasada about all four of them. As class president she was aware of nearly everything that happened in the school. Sasada blinked at him before adjusting her glasses and informing him that she hadn't noticed or heard anything as she arranged a stack of papers.

(^._.^)ﾉ

There was a rustling sound in the hallway.

Shigeru looked up from his newspaper, adjusting his glasses as he looked for the source of the odd sound he heard over the familiar sounds of Touko's cooking. A moment later he heard something being dragged along the floor.

"Dear, what is that sound?" Touko asked without turning around.

"I don't know." Shigeru stood up to slide the partition open. Before his hand reached the wooden frame it slid open. "Oh, Nyangoro. Were you the one making that noise?"

The cat meowed and released the grocery bag he had been dragging. He looked it, then at Shigeru, then at the bag again. Several times. Finally his ears twitched and he yowled imperiously.

Touko's laugh tinkled as she turned around and saw them. "Nyankichi you must have worked hard to bring that back. Thank you so much! You deserve extra fish at dinner. " Shigeru chuckled as Nyangoro sat a little taller and preened.

"Dear, can you put that bag on the table? It must be for Takashi's birthday. Taki-san probably sent it over." Shigeru peeked into the bag. It was full of handmade paper chains to string along the ceiling. There were also about a dozen party hats. The top one said, 'Happy Birthday Natsume!'

The sound of the front door sliding open and shut echoed as Takashi called out, "I'm home."

"Quick! Hide that!" Touko hurried out into the hallway, wiping her hands as she greeted Takashi. Shigeru bundled the bag in his suit coat. As he picked it up, Takashi came into the kitchen, followed by Touko who went back to preparing dinner.

"Welcome home, Takashi." Maybe his smile was more of a grimace? Or a grin? How did he normally greet Takashi when he came home?

Takashi smiled back and they only spoke for a moment - just long enough for Natsume to grab an orange from the fruit bowl and sneak a few peeks at the mystery object Shigeru was holding.

Listening to the sound of Natsume thumping up the stairs, Shigeru rubbed his face.

"Next time, can you hide while I greet?"

Touko giggled. "No way. You did fine."

(^._.^)ﾉ

In Natsume's room, Sensei lay fast asleep on his back, hugging the stuffed trout Natsume had filled with cat nip.

Natsume poked Sensei with a toe. "Hey, Sensei. Can you do something for me tomorrow?"

Sensei rolled onto his side with a grumble, rubbing his whiskers on the fish.

"Sensei, wake up." Natsume buried his fingers into his coat, massaging his shoulders.

(^._.^)ﾉ

Natsume woke up early the morning of his birthday. Soft, grey light filled his room, making everything look flat and unreal. He stared up at the ceiling feeling semi-detached from his body. Cicadas buzzed on the tree outside, their sound carrying through the open windows. The slightest breeze moved the curtains. He turned his head to look out the window and was met with thick grey clouds. Perfect. It looked like the day would match his mood completely. While his friends hadn't been avoiding him, they had definitely been acting strange. There was always one or two talking to him, and trying to keep him busy and in a certain place.

The afternoon after asking Sensei to look into it, Natsume arrived home to a very drunk cat eating dried squid and refusing to say anything. Even bribes of extra servings at dinner failed. Sensei simply stuck his nose in the air and cozied up to Touko, getting his extra serving after some pathetic little meows and large kitten eyes.

Natsume sighed heavily. He was going to ask. Today. No more worrying.

(^._.^)ﾉ

"goooood morning!" Taki greeted Tanuma excitedly.

"Morning," Tanuma smiled hello as Taki began skipping down the hall ahead of him.

"I can't wait for this afternoon!" she sang, "He's going to be so surprised when we get there!"

"I hope so." Tanuma looked up and down the hall before stopping. "Do you feel like someone's watching us?"

Taki giggled. "It's probably Nishimura." She brightened. "Or maybe a cute ayakashi like that fox. Maybe he got here early! He likes to play with humans." She looked down the empty hall and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Kitsune-kun," she called, "are you there?"

Silence.

"hmm, I guess not." Taki turned back towards Tanuma.

Empty space greeted her.

"Jeez!" Taki huffed as she walked to her homeroom. Boys.

(^._.^)ﾉ

Unbeknownst to Taki, Tanuma was facing the hardest conversation he'd had in a while.

"What is going on?" Natsume asked again. "You and Taki and everyone have been acting so weird this last week. Is everything okay?"

Tanuma grimaced. He knew they couldn't last. Natsume was too observant.

"Yes, everything is okay. I'm sorry we worried you." Natsume looked so solemn. "I can't tell you everything for…reasons." Thank goodness for Sasada, who knew he'd need to be coached for this moment. "But I can tell you that you'll find out soon."

Natsume looked sad.

"Very soon."

Natsume didn't look satisfied. "Today."

Tanuma hesitated. Would he give it away if he agreed? Probably not since Natsume was the one setting the deadline.

"Okay, Today."

(^._.^)ﾉ

Kitamoto walked into the classroom. Tanuma glared.

(^._.^)ﾉ

Natsume was waiting for Tanuma at the front gate after school. The morning clouds had disappeared along with their promise of cooling rain. Sweat gathered at his temples as he waited. Even the birds were quiet, little throats parched in the heat.

Tanuma came out with Taki who waved at Natsume when she saw him. "Natsume! Let's go get manju at Nanatsuji! We can take some to the Fujiwaras."

Natsume nodded, "okay, as long as you tell me what's been going on."

Taki froze for a second. "uuummm, how about we tell you and the Fujiwaras at the same time since it involves all of us."

Natsume stared at her for a moment. "Fine."

"Great!" she chirped, "did you see Tsuji's new cellphone today? It was green."

Tanuma sighed. Good thing Taki was there. Otherwise he and Natsume would have walked in silence to Nanatsuji. If they even got there.

(^._.^)ﾉ

Natsume slid the front door open, leading Taki and Tanuma inside and moving aside to take off his shoes.

"I'm home!" He called out. "Taki and Tanuma are here and they brought manju."

Touko's voice floated down the hallway. "Welcome back Takashi. We're in the sitting room. Come in when you're ready."

"Just a moment."

Natsume looked down the hall. The lights were off.

"Stay here," Natsume whispered to Tanuma and Taki, "something's wrong."

He moved forward as quietly as possible, fingers clenched into fists.

Behind him Taki covered her mouth with both hands to keep from giggling.

As he flipped the light on his arm flew up to protect his face as confetti flew in his face and several people shouted, "happy birthday, Natsume!"

He lowered his arm.

Kitamoto and Nishimura. Sasada and Shibata. Touko and Shigeru. Even Natori was there. They all held used confetti poppers and wore birthday hats with varying degrees of success. Nishimura's looked more like a unicorn horn. Touko's was tilted at a aunty angle. Natori's hat was about to pop off, the elastic no match for his celebrity hair products.

Taki's giggles erupted as Natsume started at them in shock. "Natsume, this is what we were doing. Happy birthday!"

Natsume still seemed at a loss for words. Touko took pity on him, " Okay everyone, the picnic is set up in the back yard. Please head outside." She opened the partitions leading to outside, revealing several large blankets spread out under two trees, held down by small mountains of food. A couple coolers held drinks. Party chains were draped in the lower branches of the trees. Sensei was already over there, snuffling and generally drooling over the dried squid. Nishimura and Kitamoto were already putting their shoes on, leading the rest of the group over to the shade.

Tanuma stepped up next to Natsume, watching the others move. "I'm sorry for not telling you. We thought you would appreciate this more if it was a surprise."

Natsume looked at him and smiled. " I understand. This is wonderful. Thank you."

Tanuma handed Natsume his shoes before stepping out.

A cloud bank shifted, covering half the yard in shadow. A breeze carried some leaves in circles around another tree. A butterfly fluttered past.

Natsume looked for a moment longer, smiling at friends the others couldn't see. Misuzu leaned down, murmuring to Benihime as she filled Hinoe's sake cup. The little fox and kappa were running in circles. The middle class were still chanting happy birthday.

Natsume walked out and joined them.


End file.
